Candied Flowers
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and Lily is too.... Willy Wonka is sulking and Charlie is tired of it. A sweet fluffy little oneshot. Wonka/OFC...Charlie/OFC "Based after the new movie"


"Come on Willy, don't you think it about time that you actually got out of the factory?" Charlie leaned against the wall, his hair which was cut just a little longer now a days brushed the edge of his black turtleneck.

"I get out of the factory!" Willy humphed as he sulked in the doorway. Charlie knew he was sulking of course, though Wonka would have denied it. Over the years Charlie had observed many things about the strange man. One of them being the way his bottom lip would push out just a little anytime he didn't get his way. In essence anything he sulked.

Today that lip seemed to stick out just a little further. It had been fifteen years since he had won the ticket and of that time Willy had only left the factory a total of ten times. Each of them forced much as this time.

"The grounds inside the gates do not count. Now come on! April is going to meet us there and you know how she gets when we are late." Willy shuddered, sadly he knew just how his young heir's fiancee got when things didn't go according to her plans.

The night of their engagement dinner Willy had been working on a new type of taffy that would either warm or cool the person who chewed it. He was just in the middle of a very sensitive test when the flashy young woman burst through the doors snatching the little square of taffy from his hand.

He had only been an hour late not that long at all, and he had told her as much just to get an imprint of her hand across his face. She was a spirited thing, or so Mr. Bucket kept saying. Willy just thought her crazy. Though he kept that thought to himself as last time he told Charlie the boy refused to talk to him for three days.

"I am busy Charlie, you know that. I have got to get…" Charlie cut him off before he was even able to finish.

"You finished that last night. I helped remember?" Sighing Willy took a step into the hallway.

"Come on it is just lunch, one little lunch. It really isn't that bad is it?" Of course Charlie did conveniently forget to mention that a couple members of April's family had come to visit. And that one of them was quite eager to meet with the mysterious Mr. Wonka. Even if that itself hadn't turned the eccentric man off the fact that it was a woman would have had him running away screaming.

"Depends, she isn't going to slap me again is she?" With that Willy took a step back. That woman had some power behind that hand.

"Not if we are on time. Now lets go before we are late, I can not be held accountable to what she does to you if we are." Poking that lip out even further Willy skulked down the hall.

* * *

Willy sulked all the way to the glass elevator, all the way to the café, and the entire time it took them to enter the little building. He only stopped the moment a young man showed them to their seat where April was waiting.

He wouldn't have continued to sulk through lunch and throughout the rest of the day if it hadn't been for the little surprise which the young woman had sitting next to her.

"Charlie!" April flung out of her seat and into her fiance's arms. Why the woman persisted in making a scene every time they met her he would never know.

"Hey Willy, there is someone I would like you to meet." A woman somewhere in her mid-thirties stood from the table to stand before them. She was rather short, mostly compared to Willy's height. She reached closely to his chest, her head would have tucked perfectly under his chin.

Her skin was pale, but unlike Willy's own washed out complexion her's was smooth like rich whipping cream. Her eyes were bright green and reminded Willy of emeralds. But it was her hair that had him captivated. It was a rich dark chocolate that reached to her full hips.

"Willy, this is my cousin Lily. Lily this is Mr. Willy Wonka." The woman held out her hand smiling up at him nervously.

"It is nice to meet you at last Mr. Wonka. April here has been telling me about you and Charlie and I have been excited to be able to finally talk with you." Willy looked down at the small hand that was held out for him. Her long fingers were tipped with violet painted nails, a few silver rings gracing her hands.

He felt a sharp jab in his side as Charlie stuck his elbow in his ribs urging him to take the offered hand. Nervously he grasped the small hand in his and gave it a slight shake.

"It is nice to meet you too, April has told me nothing about you." His huge smile spread over his lips making him look even more nervous than he already was. What were they up to forcing him to take lunch with some woman he never even met before? Even if she was pretty.

Willy cringed, did he just actually think that?

"Willy!" April looked like she was about to smack him again causing him to pull from the small hand and back away before the crazy woman could lift her hand.

"It is ok April. I'm sorry Mr. Wonka I am guessing my cousin here failed to tell you I was coming to lunch. I hope it won't be too much of a bother, but I practically begged her to bring me." She smiled sweetly making Willy even more uncomfortable. What was he to say to that?

"It's fine Miss….?" He took a step closer to the woman, it seemed safer. She didn't look like the type to physically assault him unlike her cousin.

"Lily, just call me Lily. Come, we best sit down people are beginning to talk." She nodded over to a few tables where the people all seemed to be looking straight at them whispering like gossiping schoolgirls.

April made sure that she was snuggled up to Charlie leaving Willy to sit by the intriguing woman Lily.

"L-Lily you may call me Willy if you wish." He smiled at her quickly before looking over the menu. If he had actually been looking straight at her he would have seen the twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Lunch progressed with little to do, they ate and talked quietly of candy and Charlie and April's wedding. For the first time Willy was able to relax in the company of another woman beside the Bucket women. April never counted as he always was jumpy around her, she was just to weird and not to mention crazy.

But this Lily was quiet and sweet, she loved to talk about candy and listen as he rambled on about his factory. All in all she was the total opposite of April. Even her clothing was different. Unlike April's bright pink and flashy dress Lily wore a simple burgundy dress with black wrap. She wore little jewelry besides the silver rings and chain around her neck.

He found himself actually enjoying spending lunch with her and secretly wished Charlie and April would leave. He would feel much more relaxed if he didn't have to worry about the crazy woman across from him.

When all the food had been finished and the bill paid the four walked from the café. April would be coming back to the factory, she had a few wedding plans to discuss with Mrs. Bucket. He had hoped Lily would be to, he found himself wanting to show her his factory. He wondered what those bright eyes would look like when they took in the chocolate room.

Stepping in front of the glass elevator Willy felt a small hand wrap around his forearm and pull him back as Charlie and April walked ahead.

"Thank you for a lovely lunch Willy." Lily smiled shyly as she let go of his arm to tuck them behind her back.

"You're welcome, I had a nice time as well. You will be coming back to the factory won't you? I'm sure you would enjoy the chocolate room." His eyes sparkled with hope only to dull as he watched her squirm before him.

"Actually I have to be getting back. I'm off to America for a month and my flight is in a few hours. I had just wanted to meet you before I left." Willy took a step back ready to head back to the elevator, this was why he never talked to girls.

"Oh." Lily bit her bottom lip as she watched him.

"I will be back for the wedding though, I'll be staying awhile after that. So we could have lunch again is you…" She trailed off taking a step forward and rising as far as she could to press her lips firmly against his cheek. Willy stood stalk still until she stepped back a huge grin on both of their faces.

"Ok I guess I should get going." She walked backwards a ways waving to the couple in the elevator.

"Bye April, Charlie! And bye Willy, see you later." Turning she practically skipped down the street leaving a very stunned but very giddy Willy behind her.

If the couple had noticed the huge grin on his face as they flew to the factory they never mentioned it. Charlie smirked to himself, maybe now Willy would stop sulking. Then again maybe not….it was still three months to the wedding. Maybe he could convince Lily to drop by earlier.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just felt like getting back to my fanfic roots with a fluffy little oneshot. It has been a loooong time since I wrote for this fandom.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it!


End file.
